


Two Cats, Asleep

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cats, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (Mostly on Xander.)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Two Cats, Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the small things that are so very big'
> 
> (that one alternate timeline over there)

Xander was sure that it was morning, not that he cared to do anything about it. Coco, his cat, was poured across his legs and Ember, Arvis' cat, was purring softly beside his head. 

As for Arvis, he was tucked a bit lower, low enough that Xander hadn't woken with a mouthful of flame-red hair for once, half-curled and blissfully _asleep_ for once. Close and warm and _there_ with him, Arvis was sleeping. 

Xander would continue ignoring the morning for as long as he could to not disturb him. 

It didn't seem like much, but... some mornings it was everything.


End file.
